disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kaitluckyclover/Kiss and Tell Chapter 6
Hi everybody! It's Kait, with another chapter of Kiss and Tell. Please read and review! Thank you!! :) Kim woke up to find she was in a jail cell. It was small, minuscule even. Steel bars locked her from the outside, from the light and life. From a small window, too high for her to reach, there was a ray of sunlight beaming through. Her neck was sore from being slumped against the wall for the time she was there. She questioned herself: why the heck am I here? Suddenly, questions flowed into her mind like a river. Where's Jack? Is he hurt? What's happening? Who kidnapped me? She got up, examining the cell. It was a tad eerie, there wasn't a bed or a toilet, and it was filthy. The grey walls were stained with brown splotches, scratches covered the ground, bugs crawled in the nooks and crannies of the room. She walked to the front of the cell, where the entrance was. She tried to poke her head between two bars, desperately wanting to see what was around her. She only managed to see a dark, long hallway, though. ______________________________________________________________________________ Jack was in a jail cell, thinking about Kim. Where is she? Is she hurt? What happened? His heart pained when he wasn't with her; it was like life wasn't complete anymore. He ached when they were apart-Kim was everything to him. He had been up for a while already, had already "explored" the cell and his surroundings. It was dark and dingy, and the same for the hallway outside the cell. He wondered if he would be stuck here forever and never get to see his true love again. _____________________________________________________________________________ Kim knew there was nothing to do, so she just decided to go to sleep again. But she was interrupted by several murmurs outside her cell. Two people, dressed in black, their backs against the door to her cell, stood there muttering about something. One looked skinnier and taller than the other one, while the second was a bit stalky and shorter. She inched closer to hear what they were talking about, but was afraid if they heard her, her life would be on the line once again. But she would trade her life any day for Jack. ____________________________________________________________________________ As the time passed, no interesting events happened. He felt like he had waited there for hours and hours, until something peculiar happened. He had started to drift off again, when someone entered his cell. "Get up," the voice demanded. Jack stood, his hands tied loosely behind his back with cheap rope. The person pushed him out of the cell and into the hall. The lights were turned off, so he could see nothing. The person guided Jack into a room nearby, shoving him into it. It had lights, and it was bigger and brighter than the previous cell. That's when Jack saw his girlfriend, pale as ever, passed out lying on the cold, hard floor with bruises everywhere on her body. Thank you for reading, it means alot!! :P Some of my other one-shots and FF's are posted on fanfiction.net/Fashionista4Life and on this site. Please note the only stories I've written on fanfiction.net are the ones that are credited to me. The others are written by Cici and Alyssa, otherwise known as FashionGal on Wikia. They are great, so please read and review also! :D Have a great day, ~Kaitlin :) Category:Blog posts